


Something Different

by definitely_a_textbook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, The prompt was an assassin who couldn't kill their target, This is an old drabble I wrote to help with writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_a_textbook/pseuds/definitely_a_textbook
Summary: Ivan is a hired assassin. He's smart, he's cunning, and he's never lost a target, until today.





	Something Different

For Ivan, the concerning part of any job was standing out in a crowd. He was a tall, well built man that looked like he hardly ever saw the sun. It was important to perfect his disguise and blend in with those around him to the best of his ability. Thankfully, Ivan had never performed poorly due to a faulty disguise. There had never been a time where, if something had gone wrong, Ivan was unable to fix the problem. He had never been caught and he had never failed.  


He certainly wasn’t going to start now.

However, his new target, a young man who had just turned 21 and inherited a large sum of money from a dead relative, made him stop in his tracks. The description of the man he had been given jusy couldn’t do him justice.

His so-called “cocky grin” held an innocence to it that was indescribable. His bright blue eyes shimmered like the stars had made themselves at home in his irises. His skin was perfectly tanned by real sun beams rather than the artifical looking spray tans Ivan was so used to see in this area of the city and his hair, unlike the straw-like color he had expected, was a beautiful gold that fell over his forehead in beautiful strands only to be brushed back by a slender finger.

Ivan had made a mistake. He was blatantly aware of this fact. Never before had he experienced such an emotional pull toward a target. They had all just been faceless imbeciles with bad connections and a bad habit of toying with death. This man couldn’t possibly have been anything like them. He was flighty and jovial, hovering around guests that genuinely enjoyed his company and talking with family that seemed annoyed with him, but clearly loved him.

This man… Ivan looked way and seated himself at the open bar. This was a disaster.

Ivan slipped a glass of water as he attempted to convince himself that Alfred F. Jones was exactly like the other men he’d disposed of. He wouldn’t be fooled by a pretty face and an innocent gaze. Jones wasn’t fooling anyone and he certainly wasn’t going to fool Ivan.

The assassin had been informed that Jones’ death would be an easy one to accomplish. He was an idiot; too naive to see when he was in trouble. He just had to slip the poison into his drink and the deed would be done. He wouldn’t have to see the life drain from those pretty blue eyes.

Finding the time to speak with Jones alone was a surprisingly easy task. He was eager to talk with any new face at any of his parties and Ivan was no exception. Ivan had introduced himself as Nicholas and the two of them became fast friends, at least from Alfred’s point of view. They talked for a long while before Ivan made his move. Alfred had ordered drinks and barely even looked when the two glasses had been placed behind them at the confection table they stood by. He and Ivan talked about anything and everything that came to Alfred’s mind, from which cars were his favorite to refurbish to what new reality show had caught his attention. Ivan was almost entranced by him. The more they talked, the more real Alfred became. He wasn’t just Mr. Jones, a name and a target. He was Alfred, a man given too much money at an age where he had no clue what to do with it all without spending it on something stupid.

He was a person, but Ivan had a job to do.

A man in a suit caught Alfred’s attention for a moment from the parlor door and Alfred stepped away for a moment to speak with him. While he was distracted, Ivan swiftly sprinkled poison, with a dusty appearence, into Alfred’s drink, unnoticed. Alfred returned with a smile and resumed their earlier conversation about the state of the world and the people in it. Ivan’s chest felt tight.

“I don’t know about you, but I think the world can be a wonderful place, Mr. Doom-and-Gloom. Your just have to know where to look. You'd be surprised." Alfred grabbed the glasses from the confection table behind them and brought it inches from his lips. Ivan watched, the glass glimmering as the dim lights of the party hit the expertly cut glassware just right. The liquid remained perfectly clear, the added poison perfectly disguised. Only a moment after a drop of the substance touched his lips, Alfred would feel woozy and breathless. Ivan would slip away into the crowd. The younger man would probably look for a place to lie down, only to be found dead hours later with no trace left behind to reveal any clues about who or what had killed him.

The back of Ivan’s hand met Alfred’s lips instead of the glass. Alfred jerked back, a bit surprised. Ivan had clasped his hand over the top of Alfred’s glass and held it at bay. Alfred eyed Ivan curiously.

“I believe that is mine, dear friend,” Ivan explained, his voice smooth and unrestrained.

The corners of Alfred’s lips turned upward, “I’m pretty sure this is what I ordered.” He pointed toward the lonely glass on the table. “That one is yours,”

“Well, I…” Ivan had never fumbled for words before. Each change in his speech pattern had once been meticulously planned out. He always knew what to do in any situation. As of right now, Ivan was completely lost for words. “I… believe it is unsafe… You left the drink unattended. I’m afraid I stepped away as well."

Alfred blinked, eyes wide as if he was coming to a realization about his situation. Ivan hoped Alfred was truly as gullible as he had been told. “Oh, you’re right!” He set the glass down and planned to dispose of it later. “Someone could have put something in my drink."

They continued to talk and a servant disposed of the ignored drinks. The party began to end and people slowly made their way out at their leisure. Ivan remained behind until nearly all of the party goers were gone and allowed Alfred to see him out.

At the door, Alfred smiled, “Thanks for a very interesting evening… I’ll see you around, Ivan."

With that, Alfred turned his back and closed the door. Ivan stood in stunned silence.

He had never told Alfred his real name.

The phone in Alfred’s study rang and with one swift motion, he answered. A stern voice murmured in his ear. “Yeah,” Alfred answered, a smirk playing at his lips, “He was here. Couldn’t kill me… Doesn’t matter, does it? He’s good. I can tell. We tested the drink. No one would have suspected a thing. He never lost a target before he met me… Alright. Objective one: Complete. Let me know what he says.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot few months ago to help with writer's block. It was a request, so I hope I did the prompt justice. This probably won't be continued. I'm mostly putting it here, because tumblr it awful for archiving purposes. I might be posting other old things I've written to keep them somewhere I can find them. (Probably with some improvements from when they were first posted, but who knows.)


End file.
